


A Drunken Encounter

by Debbydev



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Jinyoung is drunk, M/M, Markjin are smitten, More Like Attempt At Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debbydev/pseuds/Debbydev
Summary: Mark has a schedule and likes to go to bed on time everyday. However, things change when someone shows up to his room at an ungodly hour, and it turns out, Mark doesn't mind it much at all.





	A Drunken Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! Since I wrote a lot of angsty stuff recently, I wanted to write something more on the fluffy side. It's a weird story but I miss Markjin and I think Jinyoung would be very cute when drunk. I just got sudden inspiration through that ahah. Hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Please bear with the grammatical errors and/or typos. 
> 
> Love you all! 

Late nights, deep thoughts, and good music. That’s what Mark lived for. After forcing his socially awkward bum to interact with every single human he comes across during the day, he longed for the quietude and stillness the night brought.  
That’s why he was more than annoyed to hear a loud banging on his door just when he was going to bed.  
‘It’s midnight for god sake, and who knocks like that?’ mumbling frustratingly, he got up from the bed and started making his way to the door, preparing himself to shout at the person. He thought he was done with interacting with another human for the next 12 hours. Life really has a way of shitting on him and his plans.

His agitation was further increased when the deafening banging didn’t stop and he could tell that whoever was at the other side of the door was doing it with both hands. He was a tiny bit terrified but also angry so when he opened the door with a bit of force, he didn’t expect another body to fall on him and knock the wind out of him.

What the hell.

The sudden opening of the door must have caused the other person to lose his balance and now Mark was holding him by the shoulders, trying to get him to stand upright.

‘Y-Yahh get off’ Mark’s voice was filled with annoyance but the other didn’t seem to care.  
He succeeded after a few seconds of struggle and came face to face with a familiar raven haired guy he had noticed in his building several times. Mark recalled seeing him around; it’s hard not to notice since with a face like this, he really stood out. Not like Mark kept an eye out for him or anything. Just noticed. Carefully.

As he struggled to stand still, Mark couldn’t help but observe that he was just as beautiful up close, if not more. Dressed in simple black jeans, black t-shirt and a denim hoodie with his hair sticking out in different directions, Mark couldn’t remember when was the last time he saw someone as attractive as him. He probably hadn’t.

There was one minor detail though. The prince-like-man was drunk. Like really drunk. Like cannot-stand-without-leaning-on-something-or-someone kind of drunk. Mark wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do.

When their eyes met, Mark felt his heart skip a beat and was almost amused when he saw the other’s eyes light up and his lips curled up to give a childlike grin.

‘Jacksonnniee! The rooooom! It opened’ the prince like man bellowed cheerfully, his speech a little slurred, but his eyes didn’t leave Mark.

Mark furrowed his eyebrows at the announcement but then spotted another guy lying on the floor, already fast asleep.  
He looked back at the drunken prince in front of him with a confused but concerned expression; the other however, seemed unaware of his friend’s current condition of hugging the floor.  
‘Thank youuu!’ the prince said in a sing-song voice, smiling brightly. Mark did not find it cute at all. Not one bit.

‘Thank youu for opening the door to my room you fine fiiiine gentleman’ he said, emphasizing on the ‘fine’ as he eyes raked over Mark’s body, drinking in his bedtime look.

Mark felt his cheeks heating up so he decided to focus on the incorrect statement.

‘Sorry? This is my room as in I live here’

The drunken prince processed that piece of information before his face broke into another cheerful smile.

‘You live here too?? What a lovelyyy co-incidence!’ He hollered and hugged a very confused Mark so forcefully, he actually had to take a step back to brace himself from the impact.

There were goose bumps on his skin and he had to remind himself to keep breathing.

‘We’re alllll in this togetherrr-’ the drunk prince started singing all of a sudden and Mark pulled away quickly to shush him which earned him a pout from the other.

‘Keep your voice down! It’s past midnight for god sake. Do you want to wake up the entire neighborhood?’ Mark said, his own voice getting a tad bit louder

The drunken prince just shook his head adorably and put a finger on his lips, accompanying it with a ‘shhh’ sound while his round eyes kept blinking at Mark. Mark just sighed.  
Why is life testing him like this?

He moved from the door and let the prince enter his humble abode, knowing the other was way too drunk to understand the concept of different rooms or floors. Why was he doing this you may ask? Mark was tolerating this because it was the right thing to do. No other reason. He was a kind and responsible citizen helping out someone in need. That’s all.

The drunken prince didn’t care about that though. He happily walked in and quickly hopped on the couch, quickly making himself comfortable. Mark again just sighed. What was he doing? Resident of the building or not, he was still stranger.

‘Gentleman, can you please bring Jacksoniee inside also? He got lost…..outside….I think’

Mark just stared at him incredulously

‘What? No! He can come inside himself, he is a grown man’

‘Aww gentleman don’t get mad. He can’t come inside by himself and that’s because he needs help and that’s because we are a bit you know’ He giggled before continuing ‘tipsyyy and that’s because we wanted to have fun and that’s because we were so tired from work and that’s beca-’

‘Okay okay stop, I get it I get it’  
‘And I’m not so sure about him being a grown man, he acts awfully like a kid’ the drunken prince thoughtfully said

‘Like you then’ Mark muttered and then went outside to get the ‘Jacksoniee’ off the floor and inside.

The man-child sleeping on floor didn’t respond to any of Mark’s pokes or nudges, leaving the other with no choice but to drag his sleeping body inside to dump it near the couch.

Mark himself fell on the couch, panting from dragging around the sleeping beast.  
Annoyed, he looked at his right to see the prince-like man smiling at him with so much adoration that even in his frustration it made Mark feel shy and as a result he quickly averted his eyes.

‘Soooo gentlema-’

‘Mark’

The other cocked his head to the side to show his confusion

‘My name is Mark, so you can stop with the gentleman’ he grumbled, and was awarded with a breathtaking eye-crinkling smile from the other.

‘Okay Markieee’

‘No no no, just Mark, no markie’ He tried to sound as stern as possible but the other just smirked and got closer to him, making Mark lean back a little.

‘Got it’ The smirk widened ‘Markie’

Mark just sighed in frustration and playfully pushed him off, knowing arguing with this drunken mess was going to get him nowhere. The raven haired just chuckled gleefully

‘I’m Park Jinyoung, don’t want you to refer to me as the drunk moron’

‘A little too late for that’ Mark muttered grumpily, even though he was happy to finally get the name of the prince-like guy. Jinyoung

Jinyoung chuckled in response before firing back

‘Sorry about that, Markie’

Mark just groaned in response before fixating Jinyoung with his stern glare.

‘Go to sleepy party boy, we’ll talk in the morning. You owe me a lot for all this mess’

Jinyoung’s smile faded and he looked horrified at the comment. 

‘Sleep? Now? No way Markie-’

‘It’s Mark’

‘I want to talk to you and get to know you better Markie-’ 

‘Mark’ 

‘The night is young and so are we Markie’

‘MARK! And the night is not young, it’s a mess, thanks to you. So this is the couch and you are going to sle-’ 

He stopped speaking when suddenly Jinyoung started inching closer towards him until his face was only centimeters apart from him. The other was studying his face closely as if trying to memorize it and Mark became a flustered mess in matter of seconds.  
The smell of the alcohol was unmistakable but he could also detect the faint fragrance of his cologne. It may or may not smell really good. 

‘H-Hey loser, ever heard of personal space?’ 

Jinyoung ignored his question

‘You….’ 

‘What?’ 

‘You don’t look Korean’

‘Yeah no shit Sherlock, I’m Taiwanese. Now get off’ 

‘Taiwanese?’ Jinyoung started laughing and Mark was slightly offended. What’s so funny in that?

‘Do you know what that makes you Markie?’ 

Mark sighed, not bothering to correct him anymore and also knowing he would regret asking 

‘What?  
Staring at Mark dead in the eyes, he just sang 

‘Just like fiiiiineee China’ before he started laughing again. Mark just bit his lip, fighting back a smile as Jinyoung went on. This boy was ridiculous. 

‘Get it? You are from China and boy you are fineeee’ 

‘Yes I get it. Thank you Jinyoung’ Mark could feel his face flushing but he tried to act as nonchalant as possible. ‘Now let’s go to sleep, shall-’ 

‘Are you single?’ 

Mark’s eyes widened and he was pretty sure now his face resembled a tomato.

‘What? Oh-I-urmm-uhhh-’ He replied, wondering who was the drunk one in this conversation.

But because of his hesitance, Jinyoung’s face fell and he lowered his eyes. 

‘Boyfriend? No, a girlfriend? wait are you married? Oh my god, do you have kids?’ 

‘What? No! I’m not married, I don’t have kids and or any of the other stuff. I-I’m single’

Jinyoung’s face immediately brightened and he inched even closer to Mark, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. He was so close that Mark could feel the other’s warm breath on his face, making him all tingly. Jinyoung didn’t stop though and Mark who could hardly believe this was happening, as a reflex, closed his eyes.

He was waiting for Jinyoung to close the distance between them but just when their lips had barely brushed against each other, Jinyoung pulled back and Mark heard him whine ‘I’m hungry’. Mark opened his eyes to see him pouting before he got up and started making his way to the kitchen, leaving Mark hanging.

‘Jerk’ Mark muttered before standing up to follow the drunken mess since he had already started creating havoc in the kitchen.

‘Wait wait wait!’ Too late. One accidental push from Jinyoung and the bottle of water fell, creating a puddle on the floor. Mark buried his face in his hands, groaning.

Jinyoung on the other hand just stared at it before pointing at the mess and saying  
‘The water….it fell’ but upon noticing Mark’s sharp glare, he fell silent and shifted on his feet, uttering a soft ‘Sorry Markie’.

Mark internally groaned again because fuck him if Jinyoung looking all guilty is not the most adorable sight ever.

‘Let’s go, I’ll bring something for you to eat and you…’ He trailed off when he noticed Jinyoung’s eyes were fixed on something behind him. Before he could turn back to check what it was, Jinyoung reached out to grab, what looked like, a packet of cheetos. Amused, he watched him rip the packet apart and start eating at an alarming speed.

‘Okay, I think you need to slow down, otherwise you might cho-’ Mark couldn’t complete his sentence because before he knew it, his mouth was shoved with a several pieces of, now he could confirm, flamin hot cheetos. Coughing loudly and cursing himself for even having such spicy cheetos in the first place, he snatched the packet from Jinyoung’s hands who looked someone had shot a puppy in front of him

Ignoring his wounded look, Mark grabbed Jinyoung’s hand and dragged him to the living room, back to the couch.

‘Has no one taught you not to touch anything when you go to someone’s house, especially a stranger’s house?’ ‘

Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows and pouted as if the question didn’t make any sense.

'But you’re not a stranger. You’re Markie. My Markie’ He answered with the sweetest smile and Mark was surprised that he hasn’t already melted on the floor.

‘Smooth talking bastard’ Mark muttered before continuing in a louder voice ‘Just sit here for a second without destroying anything and I’ll be back with some food. I think I have some kimbap packed, I’ll bring that for you, okay?’

Just as he was about to leave for his kimbap hunt, he was suddenly pulled down to the couch, and trapped in the strong embrace of the drunken prince. His back was pressed against Jinyoung’s chest and wow did he have a strong grip. Dumbfounded, Mark was also scared Jinyoung could feel the goose bumps on his skin and hear his heart pounding.

‘J-Jinyoung what-’

‘I’m not hungry’

‘But you were ju-’

‘I thought I was hungry because my stomach was being funny but turns out it wasn’t because I wanted food’

Mark was scared his heart was going to explode.

‘Oh’ breathe in and breathe out ‘What do you want then?’

He gasped when Jinyoung turned him around way too swiftly. Mark was surprised to see that the other’s cute babyish charm was replaced with something a lot more masculine. If he was nervous before, he became a complete neurotic mess when he noticed that Jinyoung’s gaze was unabashedly stuck on his lips. His heart rate picked up even more if possible as he watched Jinyoung lean in and he could already tell this was not going to be like last time.

Before he could think further, Jinyoung crashed his lips into his. His mouth was warm and the caress of his lips softer than Mark could have imagined. It was slow and gentle and when their tongues touched, Mark felt warmth spread into his entire body and a whimper left his mouth.

‘Mark’ he whispered into the kiss and Mark clasped his hands on either side of Jinyoung’s face because never has his name sounded so beautiful. Jinyoung pulled him even closer till there was no space left between them, his thumb caressing Mark’s cheek while his other hand held his waist.

They pulled away at the same time and both of them sporting flushed cheeks and puffy lips and hating how oxygen and breathing worked.  
Their foreheads were touching when Jinyoung said ‘This. This is what I wanted’

Mark didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to ruin the moment with his stuttering and incoherent sentences but Jinyoung didn’t seem to mind because after giving Mark another chaste kiss he turned Mark around to their earlier position. They stayed in that embrace comfortably until sleep washed over them and the last thoughts in Mark’s head was how good it felt kissing the raven haired prince and also that there was also another person lying near the couch they had forgotten about. What was his name again? Jackson something...ah he will deal with it in the morning.

 

 

The next morning, Mark woke up to the first ray of light through the window. After the first few seconds of disorientation, he finally noticed the warm body that had him trapped and that’s when last night’s events came back to him. Flustered, he tried to get up but that didn’t sit well with the peacefully asleep Jinyoung and so he dragged him back so Mark was facing him.

The soft yelp from Mark combined with the squeak from the couch was loud enough to wake Jinyoung up. Mark panicked and while his face was only inches away from Jinyoung, he looked anywhere but at the perfection in front him. With this eyes wandering around, he failed to see Jinyoung’s expression which went from shock to confusion to plain amusement.

Knowing that the other wasn’t going to look at him, Jinyoung pecked him on the lips and that did the trick. Mark gaped at him while the other just grinned.

‘Hi’ Jinyoung said, eyes sparkling with affection and amusement

‘H-Hi’ Mark stammered, cheeks flushing at the close proximity. ‘Wanna let go of me?’ he asked referring to Jinyoung’s tight grip on his waist. His eyes widened when the grip became even stronger and he was pulled even closer to the other. All Mark could think about was that wow sober Jinyoung was apparently even bolder than the drunken one.

‘I don’t know, I like it like this’ he answered with a playful glint in his eyes and Mark hated how smug he looked. He pushed the other with all the strength he had and got up from the couch while Jinyoung just chuckled.

Honestly, he didn’t know what this meant for either of them. He didn’t know how much Jinyoung remembered from last night and while he stopped denying that he liked the other male, he wasn’t going to make any moves until he was sure they were on the same page.

‘You’re such a killjoy Markie’ at that Mark just groaned because he was hoping that Jinyoung wouldn’t remember this annoying nickname.

‘For the last time, it’s Mark!’

‘Okay. You’re such a killjoy Mark’

‘Whatever. Can you check that the friend of yours dumped near the couch is alive and breathing?’

Jinyoung looked at Jackson who was snoring unattractively and just chuckled.  
‘He’s fine, all thanks to you.’

Jinyoung got up from the couch and came closer to Mark with a soft smile in his lips.  
‘Seriously though Mark, last night must have been a torture for you. I’m really sorry about everything and thank you so much for taking care of us when we were so out of our mind drunk.’

As sincere as it sounded, Mark didn’t like it because it sounded awful lot like a goodbye. Fuck he didn’t want him to leave, not yet at least.

‘N-No don’t worry, I didn’t mind’ Where are words when you need them?

‘You didn’t?’

Mark shook his head

‘Good because I was hoping you would say that’

Mark looked at him confused and saw a playful smirk settled in Jinyoung’s face as he took a step closer to Mark and Mark as a natural reflex took a step back until his back hit the refrigerator.

‘Care to tell me why you didn’t mind letting two strangers in your house at midnight?’ Jinyoung’s smirk told him that he knew why but just wanted Mark to say it.

‘Man do you have a multiple personality disorder or what? One minute you’re whiny and pouting like a kid, the next you’re all soft and sincere and now you’re…you’re like this’

Jinyoung amused, leaned in closer and raised his eyebrows ‘Like what?’  
All dominating and sexy, but he would rather sit on a cactus than say that out loud  
‘An annoying pain in the ass’ he opted for saying as he pushed Jinyoung away for umpteenth time. Jinyoung just laughed, finding the other undeniably cute.

‘Hey, cut me some slack now. I was trying to make an impression on you’

‘Oh you sure did’ Mark deadpanned, pointing at the mess in the kitchen. Jinyoung winced at that and smiled apologetically.

‘Yeah about that I’m sorry but I’ll make up for all of it I promise’

‘There’s no need for that Jinyoung’ even though Mark could feel the butterflies in his stomach, overjoyed because this meant meeting again.

‘No please I insist, I don’t want you to think of me as a slob’

‘Too late. You made a puddle on my kitchen and made it rain cheetos’

‘Okay then, I don’t want you to think of me as someone who is pigheaded’

‘You wouldn’t leave the kitchen until I literally had to drag you out of there’

‘Fine, then I don’t want you to think of me as a uncivilized person’

‘You nearly choked me with those cheetos’

Pause.

‘Babe your dirty-talk needs a bit more work’

Mark’s glare didn’t look as threatening he wanted since it was accompanied with the delightful sight of his red cheeks. It was becoming Jinyoung’s favorite look on the other.

‘Fine fine then’ Jinyoung said before continuing with a seductive smirk as he came closer to Mark ‘I don’t want you to think of me as a bad kisser’

Mark’s eyes widened as he struggled to find a sassy reply. Jinyoung’s grinned at Mark’s hesitance and he caressed the other’s face with one of this hands.

‘What? Nothing to say now?’

‘Shut up’ Mark muttered, annoyed at how again Jinyoung got the upper hand.

‘What do you say we start this all over again? You know let me make a more positive first impression?’ The question was soft and Mark was able to detect a hint of nervousness at his seemingly confident voice.

Mark looked at him, nodding a bit shyly ‘Yeah that would be cool.’  
Jinyoung gave his eye-crinkling smile and it took Mark’s breath away. They stared at each other unabashedly before Jinyoung broke the peaceful silence they were settled in.

‘But first things first’

Mark didn’t get to ask what he meant because Jinyoung quickly pulls him in for a passionate kiss. The world fell away as he melted into the kiss and euphoric warmth blossomed within him once again. Their lips moved in perfect sync and Mark couldn’t understand how something so innocent could be so electrifying. Just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, Jinyoung whispers softly between the kisses ‘I like you Markie’ and Mark felt sparks everywhere. Unable to control himself, he replied ‘It’s Mark’ and smiled when he felt Jinyoung’s laughter vibrate through his chest. ‘But I like you too Jinyoungie’.

‘Oh cool you finally asked him out’

Mark and Jinyoung jumped apart violently when they heard the sleepy but annoyed voice. Turning around they found Jackson standing, looking very bored.

‘That’s Jackson’ Jinyoung introduced, looking slightly irritated as he rubbed his neck awkwardly. ‘He doesn’t understand the concept of good timing’

‘Oh no I understand. I just don’t care’ Jackson replied haughtily, enjoying his best friend’s embarrassment.

Mark amused at the sudden shy demeanor of Jinyoung, looked at Jackson and gave a smile

‘I believe we’ve met’

Jackson had the decency to look guilty ‘Yeah sorry about last night, I’m a lightweight drinker. I’m just really sorry’

‘That’s alright man. In return though, the least you could do is tell me what you mean by what you said earlier?’

When Jinyoung’s eyes widened out of panic, Mark knew he was going in the right direction.

‘Oh you don’t know about that? Dude he only had like the biggest crush on you ever since he saw you getting off the bus like last mo ooomphhh-’ Mark was completely entertained as he watched Jinyoung cover Jackson’s mouth and guide him towards the door, and after a few moments of struggle Jackson was out of the scene.

Mark feeling giddy with excitement, saw how Jinyoung sighed frustratingly and when he turned around, this time his cheeks were painted red.

Mark laughed as Jinyoung looked at him annoyed.

‘Well you chased Jackson away, so now you have to continue telling what he was saying’

Jinyoung clicked his tongue as he came in closer, his shyness was so endearing to Mark.

‘It was nothing, you were getting off the bus, wearing this pink fluffy sweater and I just happen to notice how cute you were’

Mark raised his eyebrows for him to continue and Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

‘And I might have noticed that every time I saw since then and I might have told Jackson yesterday that I was going to talk to you next time I see you because I was annoyed he kept calling me a wuss. Probably why I ended up in front of your room and not mine last night. Ugh this is why I don’t drink.’

Mark burst out laughing as Jinyoung glared at him. ‘Don’t worry, you’re cute when you’re drunk’ When Jinyoung just pouted, Mark continued ‘And if it makes you feel any better, I might have had a teeny tiny crush on you since forever’

This time Jinyoung’s face brightened and a wide smile made into his face as he wrapped an arm around Mark’s waist to pull him closer.

‘Oh yeah?’

Mark just nodded, a little abashedly

‘Knew Markie wouldn’t be able to resist all of this’

‘Hey hey, it’s Mark and I said teeny tiny cru-’  
Again Jinyoung didn’t let him finish his sentence as before Mark knew it, warm lips were pressed against his, and goose bumps made a comeback on his skin.

Not that he minded of course. He was loving every moment of this.

That’s all it took. One night. One drunken encounter. With the right person.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've managed to reach the end of this one-shot then congratulations! I'm not sure why it became soooooo long! Haha anyway I hope you guys enjoy this fluffy piece. It's not a genre I'm good at but I'm trying. I just really wanted to write something with a drunk Jinyoung because I bet my life it will be a adorable sight. Do let me know what you guys think! ^^ Thanks alot for reading! Love you guys <3  


End file.
